


【朱白】驯养（二）

by RLParadox



Series: 【朱白】驯养 [1]
Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLParadox/pseuds/RLParadox
Summary: 三流小明星x金主调教师
Relationships: 朱一龙＆白宇 - Relationship
Series: 【朱白】驯养 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562302
Kudos: 5





	【朱白】驯养（二）

圈子没他想得那么干净。  
白宇从步入演艺圈的那一刻就已经做好了心理准备，但现实展现出的黑暗显然远远超过了他的预想。  
摸爬滚打了几年也算是成长了不少。后来遇到了朱一龙，白宇还以为这是上天的眷顾，没曾想却堕入另一个深渊。  
认识他是在一个晚宴。经纪人硬扯着白宇去赴宴，说是会有很多有头有脸的大人物来参加，让他好好把握机会。白宇不以为意，反倒有些抵触。他自然明白那话里的意思，但他不愿。  
可现实却让他啪啪被打脸。  
晚宴上最出挑的人，无疑便是朱一龙。身边人来人往从未间断，里三层外三层把人围了起来。而男人始终一脸淡漠，皱着眉不愿多看谁一眼——直到白宇出现。  
他们在人群中独独看到了彼此，又恰巧屡次被助攻。白宇就这样心甘情愿踏进了男人的囚笼，深陷于贝加尔湖湖底。  
人人都议论他的“高升”，或赞叹或尖酸。可白宇跟那人睡了之后，并没有成为他的情儿。  
——那是他的第一次。  
白宇成了男人的宠物。他原本以为朱一龙只是个有财有势的金主，却没想到他在隐秘的圈子里是位声名显赫的调教师。  
朱一龙并没有玩玩而已，却也没有让白宇成为某个特例。他在白宇身上耗费了大量时间，有时严厉有时温柔，也总会在做爱后把人圈进怀里，反复念着小白的名字。  
白宇一开始是抗拒的。他没有想过高攀朱一龙，更不想染指污秽的圈子。可没有人能对朱一龙说不，尤其是拒绝他那双深邃的眼睛。严厉凶狠起来，白宇只能服从。后来，他们签订了契约。  
也许这样就好吧。白宇每每在人怀中入睡时，都会这样想。面对指令，哪怕羞耻至极不可理喻，白宇都深信，这是先生表达爱的方式。  
因为他是主，自己是奴。  
只要朱一龙是爱他的，其他一切都显得没那么重要。  
可是最近，朱一龙的态度渐渐疏远。他们不再经常见面，通话寥寥，很多任务都由朱一龙的助理进行指派。追问其原因，男人并没有用工作忙这类借口搪塞过去，而是意味不明地回复道，“就算没有我，以你现在的能耐，也会做得很好。”甚至还会有意无意地透露出，想要别人也见识一下白宇的“能力”。  
白宇自然是愤怒又不解。他怎么舍得把自己拱手让人？  
可朱一龙并没有给他消化和缓冲的时间，只是加大了调教力度，同时频繁安排白宇和商界知名人士会面。美其名曰为白宇以后的发展铺平道路，其实从中捞取了不少好处。  
白宇再一次从抗拒到服从。  
只要不太出格就好吧。先生毕竟是个生意人，想为彼此谋些商业利益也无可厚非。  
直到今晚。  
白宇仅存的幻想和自我安慰都随着那道门的关闭而破灭，和朱一龙一起被留在了外面。  
他不想背叛先生，不论是在精神还是肉体层面。可身体却在终日的调教下缴械投降，欲望如洪水决堤般倾泻而出。他大声呻吟着，脑子里过着同先生大汗淋漓的画面，默喊着朱一龙的名字抵达了高潮。  
何开心很是满意，一次又一次地要着他，仿佛要把下的血本都从白宇身上捞回来。他的声声称赞都如同鞭子般抽打在白宇身上，讽刺又羞耻。

翌日午时。  
白宇醒来时身旁空无一人，昨晚发生的一切仿佛只是荒唐梦一场。可身上种种暧昧的痕迹却无时无刻不在提醒他，他被先生以外的人糟蹋了。  
软着腿下了床，白宇注意到台灯下面压着张纸条，上面写着：“昨晚很愉快，白先生真的很棒。不愧是龙哥调教出来的人。”白宇愤怒地将纸条撕的粉碎，心底涌出无尽的痛苦。  
“怎么会这样...怎么会这样！”  
白宇懊恼地揪着头发，想哭却哭不出。最让他痛苦的不是被人当做商品进行交易，而是他对那人压根恨不起来。  
只有无尽的痛苦。  
“咚咚咚——我来啦”手机屏幕亮起，一条简讯映入白宇眼帘——是朱一龙发来的。  
“下午会场拍摄，别忘了穿戴整齐。”  
白宇咬着嘴唇将手机砸在了床上。  
没有解释，没有歉意，没有夸奖，甚至连句关心问候都没有。  
自己到底是为了什么啊...

朱一龙食指扣着桌面，接通了何开心打来的电话。  
“喂？”  
“龙哥，你也太有本事了吧！我昨晚简直要快乐升天了！真不愧是你花费大量心血调教出来的，跟那些三流货色就是不一样！真他妈的爽！”  
“何少过奖了。”  
“我会跟我爸谈签约的事，以后也请龙哥多关照喔。”  
“嗯，合作愉快。”  
朱一龙语调平淡，毕竟整件事尽在他的掌握之中。  
这还只是一个开始，所有的一切都是在为那一天的到来做准备。朱一龙摩挲着白宇的照片，眼神里难得流露出一丝温柔。  
“小白，我一定会让你成为最优秀的宠物。”


End file.
